Assassin's Creed: Identity
by Dr.JohannesGeorgesFausteXIII
Summary: I got the idea from the mobile game Assassin's Creed Identity. The Crows sounded interesting and I wanted to expand that. Also, there seemed to be History Altering Implications for the Animus in AC Origins. I wanted to explore that as well.
1. Prologue: Abstergo File- S18 Treason-1

The following is a transcript recovered by Absergo following the events of the Subject 17 Crisis*

A camera powered on, held crookedly, as the blurring image began to focus on a man speaking to someone off camera. Analysis confirms it as voice of Subject 18. Aka: John Grey. Alias: Corvus. Wanted by Abstergo Enterprises for Corporate Espionage, Sabotage, Tampering of Evidence, Murder, Theft, Larceny, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Donestic Terrorism* "I don't understand why I have to do this..."

A woman's voice, American. Analysis confirms it is the voice of Rebecca Crane. Wanted by Abstergo Enterprises for Corporate Espionage, Sabotage, Tampering of Evidence, Fraud, Accomplice to Murder, Theft, Larceny, Black Mail, Conspiracy to Commit Murder*

"You said you wanted to get back at Abstergo. This is a start. After what happened with Lucy...I still dont get it. How could she betray us?"

A man's voice, British. Analysis confirms it is tge voice of Shaun Hastings. Wanted by Abstergo Enterprises for Corporate Espionage, Sabotage, Tampering of Evidence, Fraud, Accomplice to Murder, Black Mail, Libel, Conspiracy to Commit Murder* "Well, it's done now, isn't it? We are on the run without even Desmond for help and we are stuck with this git."

"Shaun...after all we've been through..." John replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Shaun retorted wryly. "But the last good friend I had who pretended to be a double agent royally fucked with my notion of whom to trust. Not like that was easy to begin with..."

"Shaun..." Rebecca pleaded.

"Not now, Rebecca..."

"Besides," John said. "We're rolling..."

"Shit" Rebecca said with a startled jump, shaking the camera.

The Camera straightens and focuses on John*

"State your name and purpose for the camera..."

"John Quincy Grey. Aka Corvus. I am going to expose Abstergo Enterprises."

"Why?"

"I once thought we were going to change the world for the better. But Abstergo's version of better and mine differed."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Abstergo has kidnapped, tortured, and murdered countless individuals in the guise of research. But in reality they have stolen the genetic memories of those individuals for profit and also a conspiracy to use Precursor Technology in conjuction with a ressressurected splinter cell called Crows to enslave humanity. They plan to create a version of the Animus tgat can not only observe and relive memories but change the course of history.." John sighed. "I am going back into the Animus. In the body of my ancestor, D'Artagnan Le Fille. A crow and musketeer in service to Louis XIV...It is quite posspossibly our only hope...Although I gotta admit. I am not too thrilled about going back in..."

"Well we can't always get what we want, eh?" Shaun said, his biting sarcasm beginning to fray John's nerves. "You say you're less of a git than the rest of the Abstergo assholes, prove it. I'll be glad to be proven wrong for once..."

"Well then...You're strapped in and ready to go." Rebecca said, with forced optimism. "Let's Rock n Roll!"

Rebecca shuts off Camera. End Transcript


	2. Chapter 1-War on the Horizon

The clanging of steel and the scent of the fresh salty sea on the wind struck D'Artagnan Fille first. Its traces of gunpowder suggested that war was closer on the horizon than it was earlier. How he longed for it. The second thing that D'Artagnan felt was the worn cottage of dead cedar, the sickly brown was a scar on the lush green hill. His home. His father would sit him down and tell strories by the light of dying embers. Yet somehow he was ill at ease here. The last thing that really bothered D'Artagnan was that he had no first name. He had no identity. But What was the point? He had had no need of it, he'd told himself. Only his father and his training. Why he was training was never explained nor had it ever truly mattered until today. Today was different somehow. His father beamed down at him as D'Artagnan was forced to parry and riposte.

"Good, Mon fille. Already you are formidable," D'Artagnan Pere said. "But you are to quick to anger. And so you make mistakes..."

Swiftly the father disarmed his son.

"Papan. what are we training for? Why dont I have a first name?"

Pere's face darkened. "You know I can't tell you that. But someday when you are older you will earn your own name. Oui? Now. Again..."

Pere reset his position but D'Artagnan saw the dust trail and cursed.

Pere scowled and followed his gaze. "Language, mon fille. And get inside. Quickly."

D'Artagnan did as he was bid like so mamy times before. But this time it was with reluctance as he watched from the grubby windows of the near derelict cottage. He watched the man in black, the lady in white, and the man in red as they talked to his father. But as always they would return. And next time D'Artagnan would not merely watch.


End file.
